NEW YEAR
by Yumeeee
Summary: Kegiatan Uchiha Sasuke dan Haruno Sakura menjelang tahun baru…/Sasusaku's Fiction/Warning Inside/Mind to RnR?


**N****.****E****.****W**** Y****.****E****.****A****.****R **

**By **Kireina Yume

**.**

_**SasuSaku's belong Masashi Kishimoto**_

**.**

**Warning : **AU, OOC(maybe), Typo(s), Fluff, etc

**.**

* * *

_**K**__egiatan Uchiha Sasuke dan Haruno Sakura menjelang tahun baru…_

* * *

_._

_**N **__for __**N**__ame… _

Haruno Sakura berguling-guling gelisah di atas kasur kekasihnya. Sesekali _iris _giok-nya melirik ke arah sang kekasih yang sedang asik mendengar-kan lagu lewat _earphone._

"Sasuke-_kun_~," panggil-nya manja pada pemuda berambut _raven _di sampingnya. Empat kedutan di dahinya–yang lumayan lebar–muncul tatkala Uchiha Sasuke tak menghiraukan panggilannya. Dengan kesal ia mengguncang pundak pemuda itu.

"Sasuke-_kun_!" panggilnya sekali lagi dengan agak keras. Pemuda ber-_iris_ obsidian itu lalu melepaskan _earphone _yang ia gunakan sambil memutar bola matanya kesal.

"Apa, Sakura?" tanyanya sambil menatap gadis berambut merah jambu di sampingnya itu yang tengah menatapnya.

"Menurutmu kita itu jodoh tidak?" ucap Sakura polos sambil menatap lekat kekasihnya. Sasuke sedikit mengernyitkan alis-nya mendengar ucapan Sakura. "Maksudmu?" tanyanya bingung.

Sakura menggembungkan pipinya sebal. "Maksudku, namamu dan namaku di awali dengan huruf yang sama. Katanya kalau sepasang kekasih memiliki huruf awal yang sama berarti berjodoh!" cerocos Sakura dengan antusias.

Sasuke mendengus kesal mendengar ocehan dari gadis-nya itu. Kekasihnya itu kadang bisa dengan gampangnya percaya oleh omongan orang lain. Terbukti dari ucapannya yang terdapat kalimat _'katanya'_. Ia lalu mengenakan _earphone_-nya kembali tanpa menjawab perkataan Sakura.

"Sasuke_-kun_!" teriak Sakura sambil menarik paksa _earphone_ yang tersumpal di telinga Sasuke

"Sakit, Sakura," protes pemuda bermarga Uchiha itu sambil mengusap-usap telinganya. "Makanya jawablah pertanyaan-ku," tuntut Sakura sambil memeluk guling milik kekasihnya.

"_Ck_, kalau kau sudah tahu jawabannya kita berjodoh atau tidak, kenapa bertanya?" Sasuke lalu dengan cepat membaringkan tubuhnya di atas kasur dan mengambil _earphone_ yang tergeletak di samping Sakura dan memakainya.

"Tapi bukankah bisa saja aku itu berjodoh dengan pemuda lain yang nama-nya berawalan huruf S?" gumam Sakura bingung.

Dengan gerakan pelan Sasuke menekan tombol _'Stop'_ di _iPod_-nya dan mendengarkan gumaman gadis itu dengan seksama.

"Bisa saja aku berjodoh dengan Sai atau Shino. Ah, atau Sasori_-senpai_ yang tampan itu!" ujar Sakura asal. Sesekali ia melirik, memastikan reaksi Sasuke.

Hening.

Sasuke lalu menoleh ke arahnya dengan tatapan mata penuh emosi(?)–,"Kau tak berjodoh dengan siapapun kecuali aku."–dan kembali melanjutkan aktivitas-nya mendengarkan lagu.

"Satu lagi. Jangan kau sebut Sasori itu tampan."

'_Karena aku lebih tampan,'_ sambungnya dalam hati.

.

* * *

.

_**E**__ for __**E**__vent… _

"_Ne_, Sasuke-_kun,"_ ucap Sakura kepada pemuda yang duduk di sampingnya sembari memainkan syal berwarna merah _maroon _yang di kenakan olehnya.

"Hn?" gumam pemuda itu.

"Kapan peristiwa yang membuatmu jatuh hati padaku?" Tanya gadis bermarga Haruno itu penasaran. Sasuke terdiam, mencoba mengingat-ingat sejak kapan ia mulai tertarik dengan Sakura.

"Waktu kau menyatakan perasaanmu padaku." Ucapnya datar. Sakura tersenyum lebar dan menatap Sasuke. "Berarti sebelum aku menyatakan perasaanku, kau sudah menyukaiku diam-diam?" Tanya Sakura berharap.

"Tidak." Jawaban Sasuke sukses membuat Sakura cemberut. "Lalu kenapa?" tanyanya lagi.

"Karena waktu itu kau membawakan aku jus tomat."

Krik!

"J-Jadi kau menerimaku hanya karena jus tomat? Jadi selama ini kau tak mencintaiku?" Tanya Sakura kaget. Ia lalu beranjak dari tempat duduknya, hendak meninggalkan Sasuke. Namun sebuah tangan menarik pergelangannya, hingga ia terduduk kembali di samping Sasuke.

"Buat apa kita pacaran selama 4 tahun kalau aku tak mencintaimu?" Tanya Sasuke sambil mendengus menahan tawa. Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan berkaca-kaca.

"Huwe~! Sasuke-_kun_!" Gadis itu langsung menubruk Sasuke dan memeluknya erat.

"Hei! Sakura!"

.

* * *

.

_**W **__for __**W**__ish…._

Kloneng! Kloneng!

Bunyi nyaring terdengar kala Sasuke dan Sakura menggocangkan lonceng yang terletak di sebuah kuil. Mereka lalu menangkup-kan kedua tangan mereka dan menutup mata–meminta permohonan kepada Kami-_sama_.

Sakura membuka sebelah matanya, melirik Sasuke disampingnya yang masih dengan tenang meminta permohonan. "Psst, Sasuke-_kun_!" bisiknya sedikit keras.

"Hn," gumam pemuda itu tanpa membuka kedua matanya.

"Apa permohonanmu di tahun baru?" Tanya gadis itu penasaran.

"Itu rahasia, Sakura," ujar Sasuke membuka matanya. Ia lalu berbalik–hendak meninggalkan kuil–sambil memasukkan kedua telapak tangannya ke saku mantel-nya. Sakura mengikuti-nya langkahnya dengan sedikit berlari kecil.

"Huu~! Sasuke-_kun_ pelit!" ucap Sakura sambil menarik lengan Sasuke–membuat pemuda itu sedikit terhuyung ke belakang. Sasuke melirik Sakura sekilas. "Memang apa permohonanmu?"

Sakura mengerjapkan matanya. Tumben Sasuke bertanya kepada-nya. "Eh! Permohonanku adalah agar hubungan kita berdua semakin erat," ucapnya terang-terangan sambil tersenyum lebar.

Sasuke menyeringai jahil sambil menatap ke Sakura. "Ku kira kau memohon kepada Kami_-sama_ agar menjadi istriku."

Hening.

"EEHH!" pekik Sakura keras. "Kau tadi bicara apa barusan?" Tanya Sakura sambil mengguncangkan bahu Sasuke dengan keras.

"Hn, tidak. Lupakan," ucap Sasuke singkat sambil berjalan cepat mendahului Sakura.

"He?! Sasuke-_kun!_"

.

* * *

.

_**Y **__for __**Y**__ou... _

Sasuke menatap gadis berambut merah jambu yang duduk di depannya. Gadis itu tengah sibuk menulis sesuatu yang tak jelas di kertas–entah apa ia tak tahu itu.

"Nah, sekarang kita mulai _'New Year Interview'_, Sasuke-_kun!_" ujar gadis itu dengan semangat.

Sasuke memutar bola matanya bosan. _'Apa lagi yang akan dia lakukan?_' batinnya.

"Pertanyaan pertama," kata Sakura sambil mengambil kertas yang tadi ia tulisi dan membacanya. "Tanggal berapa kita pacaran?" lanjutnya.

Sasuke menatap Sakura malas. "Tanggal 25 Desember, pada waktu natal."

"Iyap betul! Pertanyaan kedua, apa pendapatmu terhadapku?" Tanya Sakura sambil kembali menulis di kertas tadi.

"Kau itu cerewet, manja, kekanakan, dan ber-dahi lebar," jawab Sasuke santai. Sakura menggembungkan pipinya kesal. "Hei! Jangan ungkit-ungkit dahiku!" protes-nya sambil menutupi dahi-nya dengan syal yang tersampir di leher-nya.

"Asal kau tahu, ya. Kau itu emo, menyebalkan, cuek, egois, dan maniak tomat!" balas Sakura tak mau kalah. "Dan walaupun sifat Gaara-_kun_ hampir sepertimu tapi dia selalu bersikap manis padaku."

Sasuke menatap Sakura tajam. Kenapa sekarang pembahasannya jadi ke si panda itu? batinnya kesal. Dengan gerakan cepat ia mencengkram pundak Sakura. "Apa maumu?" Tanyanya gusar.

"Bersikap manislah padaku," ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum manis kepadanya. Cengkraman pada pundak Sakura sedikit mengendur ketika Sakura mengatakan hal itu. Sasuke menatap Sakura dalam-dalam. Jari telunjuk kanannya mengangkat lembut dagu gadis itu.

"Sakura," panggilnya lembut. Seringai seksi terpampang di wajah tampannya.

Glek.

Sakura sedikit menelan ludahnya ketika Sasuke memajukan wajahnya–

CUP!

–dan mengecup bibirnya singkat.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Dan detik berikutnya Uchiha Sasuke dengan panik mengguncangkan bahu Sakura yang sudah tak sadarkan diri dengan wajah yang semerah tomat.

.

* * *

.

_**E **__for __**E**__ve…. _

Sasuke tertawa singkat melihat kekasihnya yang menatap kesal ke arahnya. Ia tak menyangka aksinya(?) tadi memiliki efek yang buruk(?) bagi Sakura.

PUK!

"Berhenti tertawa, Sasuke-_kun_! Kau menyebalkan!" jerit Sakura kesal sambil melempar Sasuke dengan bantal kecil.

"Lagipula kenapa kau pingsan?" Tanya Sasuke sambil masih tersenyum geli. Pipi gadis itu merona mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke.

"K-Karena kau terlalu seksi," bisiknya pelan. Sasuke berhenti tertawa ketika mendengar kata 'seksi' yang keluar dari bibir kekasihnya itu. "Kemari," perintah Sasuke pada Sakura sambil menepuk sofa yang ia duduki. Sakura dengan bingung mulai mendekati Sasuke dan duduk di sebelahnya. Iris gioknya melebar kala Sasuke tiba-tiba mulai berbaring di sofa dan menjadikan pahanya sebagai bantal.

"S-Sasuke-_kun_, jangan tidur. Sebentar lagi malam pergantian tahun. Kau janji mau mengajakku jalan-jalan, kan?" protes Sakura.

"Ini baru jam 9 malam, bangunkan aku jam 11."

Sakura mendesah pasrah. "Baiklah."

Ia lalu tersenyum lembut sambil menatap Sasuke yang mulai memejamkan matanya.

"Sasuke-kun, _oyasumi_," bisiknya.

.

* * *

.

_**A **__for __**A**__wake…._

Sakura mengusap kelopak matanya sambil menguap lebar. "Jam berapa ini?" gumamnya. Ia lalu melirik ke arah jam dinding.

_11.30 pm_

Matanya terbelalak. "Sasuke-_kun_!" teriaknya di telinga kekasihnya itu. Ia terlambat membangunkan Sasuke setengah jam. Ia merutuki dirinya sendiri karena ketiduran tadi. Suasana kehangatan di rumah di tengah-tengah musim dingin ini membuatnya menjadi terkantuk-kantuk hingga akhirnya ketiduran.

"Ck, apa, Sakura?" gerutu Sasuke sambil berusaha bangun.

"Ini sudah jam setengah 11. Acara tahun baru kan di mulai jam 12!" ucap Sakura sambil memakai mantelnya. Sasuke dengan cekatan langsung mengikuti kegiatan Sakura kala mendengar ucapan gadis itu.

"Kalau begitu kita harus cepat," ujar Sasuke sambil menarik tangan Sakura.

"T-Tunggu, Sasuke_-kun_!"

.

* * *

.

_**R **__for __**R**__elationship…._

Suasana riuh mulai terasa ketika Sasuke dan Sakura sampai di sebuah bukit dekat kuil yang tadi siang mereka kunjungi. Orang-orang berbondong-bondong datang ke situ untuk melihat malam pergantian tahun.

Iris giok Sakura menjelajah sekeliling. "_Ne_, Sasuke-_kun_ ramai sekali, ya?"

"Jelas saja. Tahun baru memang selalu ramai." Sasuke melirik ke arah jam tangan hitam di pergelangan tangannya.

_11. 54 pm_

'_1 menit lagi,'_ batinnya.

"1 menit lagi kembang apinya akan di nyalakan," ucap Sasuke.

"Benarkah?" pekik Sakura girang. "Untung kita tidak terlambat," ucap Sakura lega.

"Sebelum itu, Sakura," ucap Sasuke yang dengan tiba-tiba menggenggam erat tangan Sakura. "Aku ingin mengakhiri hubungan kita sebagai sepasang kekasih," lanjutnya.

Sakura terbelalak kaget. "A-Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Sakura tak percaya. Sasuke menarik napasnya perlahan. "Aku ingin hubungan kita lebih dari sekedar pacaran. Jadi.." Sasuke menggantung kalimatnya.

Sakura menatapnya lekat-lekat. "Maukah kau menikah denganku?"

Sakura menutup mulutnya yang terbuka dengan kedua tangannya. Pikirannya semua terpusat kepada Sasuke. Suara kembang apa yang terdengar pun tak di hiraukannya.

"Aku mau, Sasuke-_kun_!" ucap Sakura sambil memeluk Sasuke. Ia tersenyum lembut sambil memejamkan matanya, merasakan kehangatan tubuh pemuda itu. Ia lalu berbisik pelan ke telinga Sasuke. "_Akemashite omedetou." _

Sasuke tersenyum tipis. _"Akemashite omedetou, _Sakura._"_

**.**

* * *

***~Owari~***

* * *

**.**

**A/N : **

Hai, minna-san~ *lambai2 tangan sambil nahan ngantuk*  
Dengan segala kekuatan yang ada *halah* akhirnya aku bisa nyelesein fanfict buat tahun baru ini TwT  
Anyway, gomen kalau alur-nya kecepeten, rada gak nyambung, dan jelek, ya. Buatnya aja mendadak sih XD  
Dan pas bagian Eve sama Awake itu kelihatan dipaksain banget =w= jadinya yah agak aneh.

Last word :

_HAPPY NEW YEAR!_

_AKEMASHITE OMEDETOU~!_ ^o^

Semoga di tahun yang baru ini kita bisa lebih baik dari tahun sebelumnya…

Ya udah gitu aja, ya. _Jaa nee_~! *dadah2 kemudian tepar(?)*

.

**Sign **

**Kireina Yume**

**(1 Januari 2013)**


End file.
